The present invention relates generally to a kitchen soot extractor, and more specifically relates to an external body of a kitchen soot extractor.
Referring to FIGS. 1-3, a conventional external body of a kitchen soot extractor is shown. The body 10 comprises a top sheet 11, a left sheet 12, a right sheet 13 and a rear sheet 14. Both the left sheet 12 and the right sheet 13 are provided with projecting flanges 121, 131 around their edges. In the process of combining the various sheets to form the body 10, both the left and right sheets 12 & 13 are united with the top sheet 11 by fitting the projecting flanges 121 & 131 to cover the left and right edges 111 & 112 of the top sheet 11. The left and right sheets 12 & 13 are fastened securely to the top sheet 11 by means of spot welding.
However, such body of a kitchen soot extractor suffers from the following disadvantage: in view of the sheets 11, 12, 13 & 14 being made of thin stainless steel sheet by means of punching and pressing, both the external edges 122 & 132 of the projecting flanges 121 & 131 of the left and right sheets 12 & 13 are very sharp rather like a blade, which often become potential hazards. When a person is transporting or washing the body 10, his hand may be wounded by the edges 122 & 133. It's dangerous.